Certain 1,3-cyclohexanedione compounds are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,532 which issued June 24, 1980 discloses 2-aryl-1,3-cyclohexanedione compounds and alkali metal and ammonium salts thereof as being useful as miticide, mite ovicides, post-emergent herbicides and pre-emergent herbicides. In addition copending U.S. application Ser. No. 163,632 filed June 27, 1980 and assigned to the same assignee as this invention discloses 2-aryl-1,3-cyclohexanedione enol ester compounds as being useful to increase the sugar content of plants such as sugar cane (Saccharum officinerum) or sorghum (Sorghum vulgare). Increased sugar content, of course, increases the value of such plant.